Rin's Restless Heart
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Rin's heart is restless as she remembers a certain demon lord. A visit from Sesshomaru will complicate things further. One Shot!


The young lady knelt in the field beside a crop of medicinal herbs. She sighed as she lazily dug for the Hamaboufuu roots. She had collected many of them and knew she would need many more. Kaede required more and more tonic to help her ails and everyone was worried.

Looking up at the sky Rin felt her spirit wilt a little. It had been a year since she had last seen Sesshomaru and Jaken. She missed them terribly and lately her thoughts had turned more and more to Sesshomaru. She seemed to be the only one who didn't have someone and though Kaede had told her that she would find someone, she wondered if she truly wanted to.

From the first moment she'd seen Sesshomaru she had felt a pull to him. Inuyasha often berated his older brother for being a heartless bastard but he didn't know Sesshomaru like she did. She'd travelled with him for an entire year, she'd seen sides of him that no one else had, not even Jaken.

When she'd found him he had lain silently in the forest with a stoic look upon his face. He had been irritated during his recovery but he had been kind to her. She brought him food, not understanding that he was different than humans. He hadn't turned her away, he'd simply sat there and had finally told her not to bother. She often wondered if it was her kindness that had softened him to her but something definitely had.

He was different with her, that was apparent. Much like how Inuyasha was different around Kagome. She'd seen them together when they didn't know anyone was around. Inuyasha had been so kind and considerate of Kagome, and though he didn't know it, his tough guy act didn't fool anyone.

Sesshomaru was indifferent to most everything but he remained loyal to those who were loyal to him. She felt herself giggle when she thought of Jaken. Jaken had served Sesshomaru for many years and though he didn't show it often, Sesshomaru had been very considerate of the small demon.

Sighing deeply Rin stood and picked up the basket containing the herbs. She was tired of remaining in the village. She missed travelling, seeing things, experiencing new places. When Sesshomaru finally did return she would have to ask to go with him. She'd beg if she needed to.

Returning to the village she greeted Sango and the children then continued to Kaede's home. She needed to complete the medicine for Kaede's pains. "I've returned Kaede. I have brought lots of Hamaboufuu roots."

"Thank you Rin, ye have been a saint to an old woman such as I." Kaede smiled and rested her hand on Rin's. "Ye have worked hard, I will ask Kagome to complete my medicine. Ye should go out and appease the aching in ye's heart." Kaede's eyes sparkled with understanding. Rin had been growing more and more restless as time passed.

"Thank you lady Kaede." She nodded and walked out of the hut. She wasn't sure how much appeasing would be done but she would try. A walk in the woods and some target practice would help her relieve her jitters for a while.

Grabbing her longbow and quiver Rin walked towards the woods. She walked a little way then paused at one of the dead trees. Drawing her arrow she pulled the bowstring back and released a breath she had been holding. Focusing on her target she released her fingers and heard the thwack of the string combined with the hit of the arrow. The sound was immensely gratifying.

Drawing another arrow she paused then shot. Another gratifying hit but she felt nothing akin to relief. She heard a sound behind her and froze with her hand upon another arrow. She would be ready for any who threatened to return her to the underworld. Instead she heard a sound similar to a giggle.

"Inuyasha! What if someone finds us?" Kagome's voice floated on the wind. Rin blushed as she realized the wind was blowing in such a fashion that Inuyasha would not smell her immediately.

Being ever so careful she crept close to where she heard the sound coming from and blushed when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome passionately kissing. Rin felt horrified that she was spying and yet she couldn't look away. Inuyasha was attacking Kagome's lips with his own and the way Kagome responded concerned her. It almost looked as though Inuyasha was trying to rip her apart with his fangs.

Feeling dirty, Rin turned and ran from the pair. Her legs carrying her back to the village as fast as they could manage. Spying felt wrong in her opinion. Definitely wrong. On the other hand, she would need to ask Kagome about it later. She was sixteen after all, more than old enough to understand the workings of the world.

Just as she was about to go into her hut she felt a whoosh of air and a high pitched voice she knew all too well greeted her ears. "Lord Sesshomaru! Why are we stopping here? Aren't you done fighting with Inuyasha?"

Rin turned slowly and smiled broadly as she saw Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-un only a small ways away. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried and rushed to him. Stopping before his form she bowed slightly to show her service to him and looked up. "I have not seen you in so long!"

"Very true." He nodded while taking in her form. When he had left her there years ago she was but a child. Now, since he had not seen her in a year, she seemed different to him. She was an adult now but she smelled different. Not in a negative way though. "I was simply nearby and felt I should inquire as to how you are faring."

"Well." She nodded and looked down with a slight blush. "It is difficult, and I do not get to see the sights as you do Lord Sesshomaru." It was his turn to nod now. He wasn't sure why conversation was difficult but it was.

"Ah-un has a package for you." He spoke in his usual manner when he addressed the package waiting for her. It was a few kimonos that she would undoubtedly appreciate. He only hoped they would fit her as he had not expected her to have grown so over the past year.

Rin rushed to the side satchel Ah-Un wore and opened it with a flourish. She was excited, Lord Sesshomaru had brought her gifts. Inside the satchel were two colorful kimonos made with a fine material. "They're beautiful Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you!" She hugged the clothing to her body and inhaled the scent of them. They smelled like the lord himself.

"It's right of you to be grateful Rin. Lord Sesshomaru rarely gives gifts." Jaken spoke with an upturned nose. "I don't know if they will fit you now Rin. You've grown quite a bit since we last saw you." He added making Rin blush a little.

Sesshomaru remained back a ways, his face stoic as he watched her cherish the kimonos. He had not expected the girl to be so pleased by the items. "Perhaps you can find another to wear them if they do not suit you." He offered in his usual way.

"Oh! They suit me perfectly!" She rushed into the hut just behind them. With his keen ears he could hear the rustling of fabric and soon Rin stepped out wearing the all-white kimono with markings similar to his own. "They fit perfectly Lord Sesshomaru, thank you." She bowed slightly.

Jaken stood a small ways away staring at the girl with shock on his face. He'd never seen a human woman look so beautiful. She was almost as breathtaking as the lord himself. "Oh Rin, you're beautiful!" Jaken blurted out then clamped a hand over his mouth as he noticed Sesshomaru's eyes move to him.

Jaken forced himself to look away from Rin as something within his lord's eyes warned him to do so. Instead he focused on the woods only to see Inuyasha run out and stop on a hill a little ways from them. His amber eyes were focused on his elder brother. "Don't you have somewhere else to be Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned to his brother and remained cold in demeanor. He would not satisfy Inuyasha's need for conflict. Ignoring the half breed he looked back at Rin who stared at Inuyasha with flushed cheeks. Something about the rosy color enhanced her beauty.

"What are you staring at Rin?" Inuyasha shot out rudely and crossed his arms.

Rin seemed to flush even deeper upon hearing Inuyasha's inquiry which caused the half demon to rush to her. He regarded her carefully and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?" He asked with a concerned tone.

Sesshomaru felt worry envelope him at the very idea of Rin falling Ill. Inuyasha remained still and sighed then seemed to notice her as if for the first time that day. "Hey! A new kimono!" He smiled then turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Going soft on humans now huh?"

"How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru so disrespectfully! You should know that until Rin is married she is still under Lord Sesshomaru's charge. As such she should have decent clothes to wear!" Jaken shouted his response in order to spare his lord an argument.

"Yeah yeah, if that's what you want to believe." Inuyasha turned his back to Jaken and looked into Rin's eyes. He knew that look, it was the same one Kagome gave him. Rin was in love, in love with the demon lord of the west. The poor girl.

Of course it had been rumored that Sesshomaru returned the sentiment. He'd never admit it blatantly however. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever. Just some wind burn perhaps." He turned his back to her so he could see his brother's face without too much trouble. He wanted to test his theory. "Kohaku has been asking after you in his letters to Sango you know?"

"Oh, I was not aware. What does he wish to know?" Rin was completely oblivious to what he was hinting but the look in Sesshomaru's eyes told him the lord was not.

"Everything. Kagome thinks he loves you." Inuyasha spit the news out and saw Sesshomaru wipe all emotions from himself. That was an admission if he'd ever seen one. "I think she's probably right."

"What would you know of it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru challenged. The idea of Rin ever marrying bothered him to his core. In addition, the idea that Rin could, no, would love someone bothered him as well.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother. "If you want a fight I'll take you on right here and now. This time you won't be able to regenerate an arm though."

"Don't fight!" Rin demanded and stepped between Inuyasha and his brother. "Inuyasha, shouldn't you be with Kagome? She may need help with the tonic." He seemed to simmer then nodded and walked away. "He's hot headed but easy to quell."

Sesshomaru regarded her then began to walk to the forest. Rin felt puzzled but followed him closely as she always used to and was soon followed by Jaken. "Jaken." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"Yes my lord?" The imp called out.

"Stay with Ah-un." He continued on with Rin behind him. He wanted to speak with her but could not in Jaken's presence. They walked deep into the woods until the happened upon a clearing. He stopped and remained turned away from her. "Something bothers you." It was a statement more than a question.

Rin nodded and lowered her head. "Yes my lord, something bothers me." She paused then continued knowing that Sesshomaru was asking her to share her thoughts. "I do not wish to stay here any longer. The sedentary life is not for me. I wish to travel, to explore, like we did when I was young."

"When you were young we had a mission to accomplish Rin. I should not have involved you in that mission." He spoke carefully. "You should live a normal human life. Is that not what you want?" He asked and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"No. Not exactly. I want to travel with you once more Lord Sesshomaru. I miss it dearly." Sighed and wilted a little.

"You need to remain with Inuyasha. He will protect you. His weakness for humans will ensure your happiness. I have many items of business to attend to. I cannot watch over you Rin." Sesshomaru turned to her slightly and noticed her frustrated stance.

"I do not wish to remain with Inuyasha." She shook slightly and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "He is distracted besides." She looked to the side and fought to hold back her tears. She hadn't known she was such a terrible burden on Sesshomaru before. It was clear now that he didn't want her to go along. "I won't get in the way, I promise. Please?" She clasp her hands and leaned towards the demon lord.

"I don't worry about you getting in the way Rin." He was suddenly in front of her, his form a mere inch from hers. "I cannot save you again if you die." His words were soft and surprised Rin immensely. "I will not sacrifice your life, not for any price." He whispered in such a way that she felt overcome with emotion. What was Lord Sesshomaru saying?

"My spirit is dying here my lord. I cannot bear to stay here any longer. I want to travel with you. I want…" Allowed the words to catch in her throat. She wanted to tell him why she didn't want him to leave her but it was difficult. "I will follow you anywhere my lord. Even in death I will follow."

The pair stood near one another with understanding gracing both of their features. Rin finally lowered her head, focusing her eyes on his chest instead. He was so close, she could feel the heat radiating off of him. "I will not live here any longer Lord Sesshomaru. If I am not allowed to accompany you and Master Jaken…" She faltered on her words. Though she loved the friends she had made over the years she found her life unfulfilling. She would sooner take her own life then remain stagnant there.

Sesshomaru regarded her with care. He did miss her company, she was a wonderful companion. His pride was what prevented him from allowing her to travel with him in the past. If the demons in his lands discovered her, they would surely attack in order to overthrow him. She was his weakness, he knew it to be true.

He remembered when he had brought her lifeless body back from the underworld. He hadn't been able to revive her with the Tenseiga as he had revived her one before. He had felt his insides falling, as if his stomach would descend into his feet. He'd felt lost, and almost desperate for the first time in his life. Jaken had cried with such outrageousness claiming that he had shed tears for the both of them. Jaken hadn't known that he himself had been close to shedding tears. When his mother had revived her he had been so very thankful. He could have cried out with joy.

"My lord, I do not share your concern for my life. One day, I will die. I do not care how far into the future it is, if I cannot be with you and Master Jaken then I will not have lived a very full life." She spoke with all the feeling she could muster then took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's torso gently. "Please don't leave me here for fear of my mortality."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do. She was embracing him. She had never done so before. No one had ever embraced him in such a way before. Something about her touch softened him a little and he felt himself giving into her request.

"If you come along I will expect you to fend for yourself Rin." He stated flatly and hid his surprise when she squealed with excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She shouted and rose onto her tip toes in order to touch her lips to his cheek. Returning to her feet she turned and ran from him, leaving him standing in the clearing with a troubled spirit. He felt the need to go after her and hold her to him.

When Rin returned at a quick run Jaken feared the worst. "What it is Rin? Is Lord Sesshomaru in trouble?" Jaken practically shouted. He then spotted the lord stepping out of the tree line. He appeared as he always did. "Good heavens! Why did you frighten me so you ungrateful woman?"

Rin stopped at Jaken's words. She had frightened him? "I'm sorry Master Jaken, I was running from joy. Lord Sesshomaru has granted me permission to travel with you once again." Ah-un stirred upon hearing the news. It seemed the two headed demon was happy.

"What!" Jaken exclaimed and looked at Sesshomaru with shock. "Why my lord? Rin will only slow us down." Jaken frowned. He missed Rin's company as well but something told him there was a deeper reason to Sesshomaru allowing Rin to travel with them. He had suspected that his lord held deep feelings for the human girl when he could not revive her the second time. He had seen the despair in his lord's eyes.

"Jaken." He spoke coldly and looked at his subject. "Remember your place." His golden eyes were cold and calculating as he glared at Jaken.

"Yes my lord. Well Rin, you should get ready to go." Jaken added and turned to the woman. She nodded and went to go inside when Sesshomaru interrupted.

"We will stay here for the night. You may want to bid your friends goodbye." He then turned from her and walked towards Inuyasha's hut. He would entertain himself by ruffling his brother's fur.

As he approached Kagome smiled broadly and waved at him. "Sesshomaru! Hello!" He would not admit it to her but he held a liking for being warmly greeted in such a fashion.

"Heh, what do you want now?" Inuyasha snorted. "Isn't it time for you to take off?"

"You just got here. Aren't you going to visit with Rin for a little while?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Rin will be travelling with us. In order to allow her to sever her ties with you all we will stay the night." Sesshomaru then looked at his brother. "Or do you wish for your only family to leave Inuyasha."

"Family? Since when have you considered yourself a family member of mine?" Inuyasha growled indignantly and huffed. "You've got some nerve! Why are you letting her tag along with you anyway? She'll only get in your way and attract hungry demons."

"Rin has made it clear that she cannot stand to be by a half demon like you." Sesshomaru spoke flatly which riled his brother even more.

"Is that so?" He cried and jumped up as Rin approached. "Hey! You got some sort of problem with me?" She regarded him with shock and shifted her eyes to Kagome who looked amused. "Well? Do you?" He snapped and stepped closer to her.

"I…" She stuttered and looked at Inuyasha's angry form with concern. "No!"

"Uh huh. I know the truth! You don't have to lie to me! Just come out and say it already!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Stop yelling at her." Kagome stood. "Sesshomaru was just teasing you." She shook her head and looked at Rin apologetically. "Ignore him." Kagome then smiled and stood. "Well, I should get Sango so we can have a little bit of girl time. Let me go and get her." Kagome rushed to retrieve Sango and left Rin alone with the feuding brothers and Jaken who had now caught up.

"You get upset too easily Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated clearly and eyed the younger demon.

"Well, there would be no reason for Rin to not like me. I've never done anything to her." Inuyasha crossed his arms then sat back down. "Humph! You know, everyone's going to miss you around here."

Rin nodded and glanced at Kaede's hut. The old woman would certainly miss her most. She turned and walked to Kaede's hut. Peaking her head in she smiled at the old woman who looked up at her. "So, the time has come?" Kaede nodded and stood shakily. "I shall miss ye." She took Rin into a hug. "Do not let him distance himself." She instructed.

Rin nodded again and held onto the old woman. She had been akin to a mother to her for many years and leaving her would be hardest. "I'm sorry I won't be here to help you any longer. "

"Do not worry. I will be fine." Kaede released her charge and smiled. "Go now, Kagome is searching for you."

Rin left Kaede feeling that the old woman was willing her to leave. Kaede preferred short lived good byes. "There you are! Come on, let's go and bathe in the lake." Kagome grabbed the young woman's arm and began to pull her into the woods. "No peaking boys!" She shouted.

"You shouldn't have said that Kagome. You know how Miroku is." Sango shook her head. "I don't want him leaving the children with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru while he comes to spy on us."

"Lord Sesshomaru will not allow him to come and spy on us." Rin spoke confidently. "He is very proper."

"Hopefully not too proper." Kagome giggled and nudged Rin. "Right?"

"I'm sorry?" Rin furrowed her brow and paused.

"We know how you feel Rin." Kagome clarified and smiled. "You're in love with him."

Rin paused completely and felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She did love Sesshomaru but how did Kagome and Sango find out? "Don't look so surprised Rin. It's obvious." Sango nodded kindly. "He cares for you as well you know?"

Rin blushed even deeper upon hearing this. Her friends were certainly considerate of her thoughts and feelings.

Inuyasha sat on the grassy hill fixed on his brother who seemed to be paying more attention to the tree line than anything else. "Heh, listening in on their conversation?" He questioned his brother candidly. "You've got some nerve."

Sesshomaru remained silent. He had indeed been listening to the girls' conversation. Perhaps bringing Rin along would not be a good idea. He had kept his distance in the hopes that she would move on with her life however, the conversation unfolding only a short ways away made it clear that such an idea was impossible. Rin was in love with him. He wasn't sure exactly what love was, he'd never felt it before but if it was anything like what he had felt for her when he protected her those many years ago then it was powerful.

"Inuyasha, what drives you to protect that human woman that remains by your side?" He turned to his brother and noticed a skeptical look grace his features. 'Well?"

"Like you care. Why the sudden interest?" Inuyasha snapped. "Why do you protect Rin?"

Sesshomaru simply stared at his brother. So, Inuyasha had gathered that he was struggling with the idea of protecting Rin. Perhaps his younger brother was not as naïve as he thought. "Look, I protect Kagome because I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her. If she were to get hurt and I couldn't stop it from happening I would hate it. Miroku's the same way with Sango. Not that you would understand such human feelings, but, we love them." Sesshomaru remained stoic. Was it possible that he loved Rin as Inuyasha loved his woman? Moreover, had he really grown to love a human?

He smirked slightly as he looked at Inuyasha. "Well Inuyasha, you may have hit upon a point." Inuyasha stared at his brother with shock. In the many years they had interacted Sesshomaru had never complimented him.

"You must have it bad to be complimenting me." Inuyasha smiled. "Are you sure you're ready to face the fact that you're in love with a human?"

"Lord Sesshomaru would never fall in love with a human!" Jaken attempted despite his own doubts. Sesshomaru did act towards Rin as Inuyasha acted towards Kagome.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru warned. "I cannot deny that I have feelings for Rin. Feelings that I only hold for her. If that is love then I do love her. Unlike you Inuyasha, I am not afraid to admit this."

"Heh, with the way Kagome treats me it's a threat not to admit my feelings now." Inuyasha smiled. "This necklace is not the only power Kagome holds over me." He grinned and looked towards Miroku who had joined them.

"Power?" Sesshomaru asked. He felt himself growing closer to his half breed brother. He himself did not have experience with such topics. Inuyasha did however. "How can that woman hold a power over you?"

"You've never experienced the love of a woman have you?" Miroku laughed. "Sesshomaru, to think that you are older than us and still innocent is astounding. Surely you have had certain urges towards women?" Miroku smirked.

Sesshomaru remained unmoved which caused the two men and Jaken to lean forward. "I do not suffer from the same afflictions humans do." He stated with ease. "What type of urges are you referring to?"

"Spend any time around Rin and you'll soon learn." Inuyasha laughed. "It's like a madness, as if you lose control and only one thing is important. You'll learn. The demon side is far more tuned to those urges than my human side. I'll tell you that much." Inuyasha added then laid back on the grass. "What about Kagura? You had a thing with her didn't you?"

"Kagura was a lost soul Inuyasha. She was pitiful." He spoke firmly. "There is no doubt that Kagura cared for me but I only saw her as an acquaintance."

"Well, whatever. You'll learn how you feel about Rin. There are different kinds of love, like I love Sango but not in the same way I love Kagome. Basically you won't know unless you give it a try." Inuyasha shrugged.

Rin blushed as they dipped into the water. The other two ladies had yet to relent on the conversation. "I am not sure that Sesshomaru loves me. I think that he loved Kagura. They were always close and she certainly loved him. He was sad when she died."

"Well, you'll find out soon enough. Inuyasha loves me for sure, I know because he goes out of his way to make me happy. He also has these moments where he practically mauls me. It's like you flip a switch and he has his hands all over me." Kagome and Sango laughed heartily.

"I see." Rin blushed as she remembered seeing Inuyasha and Kagome in the woods earlier. She dipped her head underwater to cool herself. Perhaps going with Sesshomaru was not a good idea. She didn't want to distract him from his mission, whatever it may be.

Rising back up from the water she sighed and watched as Kagome swam in the deep waters. Kagome and Inuyasha had a strange dynamic. They seemed to genuinely care for one another but they also liked to fight.

"Hey, you know what, I just thought about it, what about Shippo?" Kagome suddenly spoke then looked suddenly sullen. "Shippo will miss you a lot."

Rin nodded and thought about the fox demon. He was just a little younger than she, he was like a brother to her and he would indeed miss her. She was sure of that. "It is beginning to be difficult to remember why I want to leave." Rin sighed. "You are reminding me of the reason I stay. I'm not sure I want to go any longer." Her voice sounded heavy as she spoke.

"Maybe Sesshomaru will stay here, or, visit you more often." Sango offered sweetly and smiled at Rin in a supportive manner. "You don't have to leave… why do you want to go in the first place? Is it just because of Sesshomaru?"

"I thought I wanted to travel, but then, I've traveled before. Now I think it is just because of Lord Sesshomaru." Rin hung her head. "I want to be near him." She focused on the water blankly. How could she leave now that she knew how much everyone would miss her? Could she really say goodbye?

"Look at me, I'm all wrinkled. It's time to get back. I need to make sure Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't kill one another." Kagome laughed and quickly got out of the water. She dried and dressed herself then waited for Sango and Rin.

When they returned to the village they found the men around the fire. Shippo seemed to be anxiously waiting for them. He'd obviously heard that Rin was leaving. As the group joined the men Rin couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on her. She felt guilty about every feeling she was having. "Lord Sesshomaru…" She turned to the demon and took in his form. He appeared apprehensive. "I'm not sure I'm ready to leave my friends yet."

"I see." He nodded and stood. "If you wish to remain here then there is no reason for Jaken and I to stay. If you would like, I will leave Ah-un here for you. He will be able to find us should you decide to follow."

"Sesshomaru, wait. Why not stay through the night? Surely you can't be in that much of a hurry?" Kagome spoke loudly. "I really think you should stay Sesshomaru." He seemed to hesitate then looked at Jaken.

"I wouldn't mind resting a night My Lord." Jaken sided with Kagome.

"Very well then. We will stay for the night. When the sun rises we will be leaving." Sesshomaru then sat back down and looked at Rin with reserve. She wouldn't be going with him? He wondered why.

Later that night, after the sun had fallen below the horizon and the sky had blackened Rin peeked out of her hut. She didn't see anyone and walked to the tree line. She wanted to take a walk and hoped that Sesshomaru would follow her. She needed to explain why she'd changed her mind.

She carried her bow with her just in case she encountered trouble. As she walked she began to think of all the times Sesshomaru had protected her. All the times he'd shown her kindness. As she thought about it she began to feel an anxiousness within her. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay with her. She found herself fantasizing about a normal life with him. He would remain there, form a good relationship with his brother, lover her, maybe they would even have children together.

The thought of children stopped her midstride. Sesshomaru would never want children. The fact that he didn't have any already told her as much. He would live forever, there was no need to carry on his line. Still, she hoped.

She began to walk again, not attending to her surroundings until she heard a disgruntled growl. "What are you doing in my territory woman?" She held tight to her bow and looked around the clearing she had walked into. It was dark save for the moonlight shining down on the grass. The voice seemed to have come from across the clearing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to intrude. I'll go back to where I came." She took a step back, never turning around.

"You smell like that half demon that slayed my children." The demon hissed and moved into the moonlight. She winced as she saw the giant snake demon. It looked fierce. She remembered an incident where some snake demons had intruded on the village. Inuyasha had killed the demons to protect the villagers. "Tell me wench, are you connected with that pitiful half demon?"

"Do not answer Rin." Sesshomaru's voice washed over her as he leapt in front of her. She blushed as he guarded her body from the large snake. "Allow us to leave peacefully and I will spare your life." Sesshomaru directed his calm words to the snake.

"You also smell like the half demon. You are a full dog demon are you not?" The snake's tongue darted out of its mouth as its eyes narrowed. "You are related to the half demon."

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru related. "Rin, go back to the village." His voice was resolute but she found herself unable to move. "Rin." He glanced over his shoulder at her and saw that she hadn't moved.

"She cannot move. My gaze is paralyzing for humans." The snake hissed and slithered a bit towards Sesshomaru. "She will be still until I release her, or she is dead."

Sesshomaru felt his heart fall into his stomach. The thought of her dying made him almost sick. Regaining himself he narrowed his eyes at the snake. "I see. You've made a poor decision." Sesshomaru flicked his hand sending his demon whip through the air to behead the snake. With a hiss the body became limp and Rin felt a breath leave her. "Rin. Why have you come so far? What purpose do you have here other than to feed hungry demons?"

"I was just walking, and thinking." She replied quietly. "I am sorry." She lowered her head. "You were brilliant though My Lord." She felt her heart pounding in her chest and looked up into his eyes. "I want to explain why I have changed my mind. Though I want to travel with you I cannot bring myself to leave my friends. I also feel that I would be a burden to you. I don't want to do that. I am not so selfish that I must hinder your ability to do what you want."

He remained silent as she confessed her concerns. "There are many demons who would seek to harm you Rin. I think we see that here." She nodded. "You must have been distracted. What were you thinking of?"

"Oh… n… nothing." She stuttered. "I was just…" She felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead.

"You seem nervous." He stated in observation and looked at her curiously. Her scent had changed in the past few moments causing him to step closer to her. "Why?"

"N… nervous? No. Why would I be?" She stepped back from him a bit. She felt like jumping into his arms and squeezing him tight. She wouldn't though. She couldn't, not again. To her dismay he stepped forward, closing the gap between them once again. Taking another step back she felt her heartbeat skip as he again stepped forward. "Something wrong?" She asked with uncertainty and stepped back again so that her back was pressed against a tree.

"You smell strange." He whispered slightly. He wasn't sure why he had stepped so very close to her. He was practically pressed to her. There was something so very alluring about her scent.

"Sesshomaru…" She breathed and pressed herself into the tree even more. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to answer. He only knew that he needed to be near her. He was pressing her to the tree and yet he still wanted to be closer to her. It was impossible to be closer and yet… he felt as if it was still possible. "I don't know." He resigned to say and placed a hand on her face. He felt her tense and she hitched her breath.

Rin remained silent but slowly moved into his space. He remained still as she slowly closed the space between their lips. Hesitantly, she brushed his lips with hers, testing his reaction and jumped when he lunged forward and captured her lips with his. She found herself wrapping her arms around him as he assaulted her, his teeth pulled at her bottom lip a bit.

Inuyasha's words ran through his mind as he continued on, Inuyasha had told him he would encounter this, an urge where only one thing mattered. He wondered if Inuyasha was talking about his need to be closer to her. He felt her hands moving up his arms, her touch almost repelling the sleeves of his kimono.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered hoarsely and pulled at the fabrics. "Undress me." She was pleading now. "I meant it when I said I would follow you anywhere. If you wish to have me, I would gladly give myself."

Something in those words sent a powerful surge of energy through him. He all but ripped her kimono from her, she'd requested it after all. He'd seen many a woman without clothes, both demon and human alike but he'd never had the reaction he was currently experiencing. Rin smiled and pressed her lips to him. She pulled at his robes and for some reason he felt he had to help her. He discarded the top of his kimono and in haled as she reached for his bottoms. Her hands worked at the ties and then loosened them.

The cool evening air tingled his bare skin just before he felt her hands reach into his pants. He felt her grasp him, the evidence of his masculinity was clearly hardening. "I want to belong to you Sesshomaru, please?" She curled a leg around his pelvis so he would have an idea of what she wanted.

"Rin, if you do this you'll never be able to live a normal human life. Do you really want to surrender yourself to a demon?" Sesshomaru smiled inwardly with pride. Though she was only a human, she was his human.

"I am sure my lord. Use me as you see fit, I will forever serve you." Her words were soft and he couldn't help but smile. With a swift move he found himself within her, her startled cry echoed through the trees as she held onto him. He felt the need to breath out, her body was closed around him tightly and he'd never felt anything so wonderful.

He moved a little within her as she breathed with him, her body moved with his easily. Inuyasha had been right, he was obsessed with her. Of all the traits he had inherited he'd never thought that loving humans would be one of them.

They moved together, his entire being claiming her. He loved her and now she would be forever his. Even after her human body gave out, she'd still be his. The pair reached their climaxes together and simply stared at one another.

A light wind tickled his nose and he fought to keep his face stoic. The scent of their act was heavy on them. "We should wash." He stated and moved away from her. "I will not go back to have Inuyasha feel he can belittle me for this." She shook her head as she smiled ruefully. He was still prideful.

"What does it matter what Inuyasha thinks?" Rin asked as she gathered her kimono in her arms and began to walk to the nearest stream. Her body protested and she found herself wondering if she could make it to the stream on her own.

Sesshomaru watched her, her body clearly overwhelmed by his attack on her. He would not answer her question but he could certainly help her to the stream. Without a word he gathered her to him and traveled to the running water. Speaking would be a difficult thing now. He knew her in the most private of ways and such knowledge he had never known before.

He placed her feet in the stream and she tossed her kimono on the shore as she sighed and bathed. Sesshomaru followed suit, unable to remove his eyes from her. She was beautiful, her raven hair shone in the moonlight and her milky skin glowed with an ethereal quality.

"Will you come to see me more often?" She asked simply. The question made him pause. He'd wanted to see her more even before this. Now he knew he would be unable to stay away from her for long periods of time. Inuyasha had been right after all.

"I should think I have no choice." He stated flatly and noticed the smile on her lips.

"I love you as well my lord." She commented and he felt he had to look away. She could see through his aloof comments. "Kagome will be sure to broadcast this."

"Then do not tell her. I do not want this to be well known." Sesshomaru spoke harshly which made Rin pause. "Do not make assumptions Rin. There are many demons who would seek to harm you purely to injure me. I do not want that for you. Ensure Kagome's silence."

"Kagome will know. Inuyasha is sure to smell us and he will tell her." Rin sighed.

"Inuyasha has always been vulgar. If he refuses to keep quiet on the matter I will finally end him as I should have long ago." Sesshomaru smiled slightly as Rin laughed. He would resort to using physical threats.

The pair finished washing and dressed. Rin was instructed to return first and calmly walked back to the village. She managed to do so without struggle but she knew her sleep would be fleeting. As usual, Inuyasha sat outside his hut holding his sword in his crossed arms. Though he looked to be sleeping, she knew he was not.

"Inuyasha?" Rin spoke hesitantly. "Hey um…"

"No worries, I won't tell anyone." He cracked an eye open and looked at her with a smirk. "I just never thought Sesshomaru would fu…"

"Shut up you worthless hanyou." Sesshomaru interrupted by hitting the younger demon. "I do not understand why you insist on using such language."

"I'll talk however I want Sesshomaru! About whatever I want too!" Inuyasha retorted and sneered at Sesshomaru. "Or would you rather everyone know? How much respect would you lose?"

"What?" Rin gasp as Inuyasha uttered his words. "What does he mean?" She turned to Sesshomaru who was now glaring at Inuyasha.

"Heh, figures. Sesshomaru has never been one to like humans. If other demons knew about this they would assume Sesshomaru was less worthy. Demons do terrible things to humans all the time but to actually take a human as a mate is a crime in the demon world." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You mean you didn't tell her before you claimed her?"

"What's going on out here?" Jaken stepped out of the hut he was staying in and rubbed his eyes. "Rin, shouldn't you be sleeping?" He looked at Rin and jumped as he saw tears on her face. "What's happened?" He looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha with confusion.

"I don't understand why it concerns you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled, his knuckles cracking from him balling his fists. "You can never keep your mouth shut, you always talk before you think. She didn't have to know."

Rin ran into her hut leaving Jaken standing with the fuming brothers. "Tell Rin what?"

"What would happen if Sesshomaru laid claim to her." Inuyasha spat at the small green demon. "You're so inconsiderate. The only reason our old man didn't suffer any problems is because he was so strong."

"Lord Sesshomaru would never do such a thing with a mortal woman! You don't know what you're saying Inuyasha!" Jaken blindly defended his master then looked at the demon. "Correct?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, instead he walked into Rin's hut without announcement. "Rin. I didn't want you to know about that because it doesn't matter. I don't want anyone to know for the reason I told you. Not a ridiculous demon law. I am stronger than any who would seek to shun me." He knelt in front of her slumped form and placed a hand on her face. "Stop your tears." He demanded and felt his heart drop when she looked up at him. She was sad.

Unable to stop himself he leaned forward and placed his lips upon hers chastely. "Jaken and I must go now. I cannot stay here any longer or demons will come looking for me. I will not put you in danger Rin, you're my human." He paused then sighed. "No, more than that, you're my woman now. I have to protect you."

"Go." Rin spoke softly and turned from him. "I will be here when you return." Sesshomaru nodded and left the hut.

"Come Jaken." He stated blankly and walked towards the trees. "Take care of Rin." He commanded Inuyasha and continued on. Though he was leaving her for now, he'd return soon. That he was sure of.

The End


End file.
